


Potty Poción

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Crack, Drabble, Drawing, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, Pencil, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>¿Sabes a qué huele mi Amortentia?</i> Segunda parte de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/350404">Nuestra Historia.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Poción

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #09: _Dos Escobas y una Historia_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


  


—Escucha esto Malfoy: _Entre Quidditch y Pociones_.  
—¿Significa algo para mi, Potter?  
—Fue cuando descubrí que mi odio por ti era otra cosa.  
—Envidia quizá.  
—Me desconcentrabas y arruinaba mis mezclas.  
—Arruinabas tu reputación y mis túnicas.  
—Eras tan bueno meneando el caldero. Y yo tan bueno sacudiendo la escoba.  
—Eres un pervertido.  
—¡Es en serio!  
—Y por eso me apaleabas en los partidos. La venganza no es amor, Potter.  
—¿Sabes a qué huele mi Amortentia?  
—A podrido. Estaba mal hecha.  
—Oh.  
—¿Sabes a qué huele la mía? A pulidor de mangos de escoba.  
—¿Ahora quién es el pervertido, Malfoy?  


  


~▣~


End file.
